The Old Country in Peach Creek
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on 'Wish you were Ed', Rolf feels homesick, and is yearning for the life he once lived back in the Old Country. Andrew with the help from the Eds, ends up having a replica of the Old Village Rolf speaks of to make Rolf feel nostalgic and right back at home. How will this turn out! Find out now!


**Hello there readers! Here I bring you a brand new story for this series today!**

 **Now a couple of things you should know about: First of all this story takes place three weeks after Andrew moved into Peach Creek as he has gotten acquainted with most of the kids in the cul-de-sac and such, and he's been quite happy with his life.**

 **Also, this story is based off of the episode 'Wish you were Ed', with Andrew in the mix, as Andrew, along with the Eds, decide to bring the Old Country to Peach Creek after they saw Rolf acting all glum and homesick as he is yearning for his life back from the Old Country.**

 **One more thing, I'm well aware that Andrew had hardly any flaws in the previous story I made, but I have two things; One he's my character and no one else owns him, and two I will make sure to give him some fatal flaws in later stories, as well as some hidden depths.**

 **Well anyway, I don't feel like keeping you all hanging with this author note so I'll just start the story now! How will this nostalgic trip for Rolf go? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. Believe it or not, it has been three weeks since a new kid had moved into the cul-de-sac, and he goes by the name Andrew. For three weeks straight, Andrew has tried his best to get to everyone to show just how much of a good friend he was, and while most of them seem to see him as a friend, Andrew has had many problems with getting through to them. There was the fact that he still had a lot to learn about them (not knowing everything about Rolf's culture) and plus like most people, Andrew couldn't be the best person he can be, as shown during times where he couldn't help Eddy with his scams at all, due to being busy with stuff and couldn't find time. However, he will always make it his goal to try to make everyone happy and at least strengthen the friendships that he made with most of the kids, and today was no exception.

Today in particular, we are focusing our attention on Rolf. Rolf had just declared a race to be held for the other kids (sans Andrew) to take part in to the candy store. As the kids raced off, Rolf had wanted his pig Wilfred to follow after them, using a photo of a mama Pig with a couple of piglets, one of them being a baby Wilfred as a source of motivation. Unfortunately, Wilfred ended up rushing off without Rolf as he fell off of Wilfred with the basket that he was in as he then fell face first onto the sidewalk, as he then landed right near a blue mailbox where the Eds were located. Ed was stuck in the mailbox, Double D was using a crow bar to get him out, and Eddy was pulling on Ed's legs to get him out. Fortunately, Ed and Double saw Rolf land right near them and noticed him.

"Hello, Rolf." They both greeted him.

"Hello, Ed-boys." Rolf greeted in a glum manner as he fell back onto the pavement, face completely pink color from the injury. Double D and Eddy kept trying to get Ed out of the mailbox.

It was then Andrew showed up, after having taken care of some business he had to attend to back at home.

"Hello guys, sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some stuff back at home," Andrew said, panting from running a good several yards.

"Hello Andrew," Ed and Double D greeted him.

"Hey Rolf," Andrew took noticed of Rolf lying on the pavement face first.

"Hello Andrew boy," Rolf didn't even feel like looking up to face Andrew.

"If we had some grease, we could slide Ed out." Double D got back to the issue they were dealing with.

"I think I have some grease somewhere," Andrew tried searching through hammer space. "But I think I must have misplaced it or something…"

Eddy, not paying attention to Andrew then stated.

"Where the heck are we gonna get–hey Rolf, can you spare a cup of fat?" Eddy looked at Rolf as Rolf sat upward. Eddy lets go of Ed's legs, Double D drops the crow bar and Andrew gets out a can of grease after several moments of searching.

"Rolf is heartbroken," Rolf sadly admitted as Double D used the can and rubbed some of the grease around Ed's backside. Silence filled the air as Andrew looked at him with concern, noticing the tone Rolf had just used, while Eddy was looking around in confusion, swearing that he just heard a hawk nearby. It was then Rolf started speaking again. "Rolf's keister grows cold."

"Rolf's what?" Eddy raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Rolf is there something wrong," Andrew asked with concern in his voice.

"I grow tired of this-this cold cement, this-this twisted steel of industry, this confusing leisure delights! And your ill-at-ease customs," Rolf explained as Ed spat out an envelope. "Rolf sweats himself to understand your modern go-go world. But he yearns the simple life. The life once had in the Old Country. Oh."

Andrew couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him, as he saw Rolf looking into a picture of him back in the Old Country, tears brimming into his eyes as he looked at his picture. Andrew had a frown on his face, not enjoying one of his friends seeming all upset. Double D then approached him and then felt like asking.

"Are you alright, Rolf?"

"My heart! My heart! It's broken. Rolf longs for the old village." Rolf cried as he then turned and walked away, carrying the basket with him in a very depressed manner. Andrew really wanted to do something to make Rolf happy. In addition to Andrew's reality warper abilities, Andrew was also known for his ability to make it his goal to make sure all of his friends could be happy and had a smile on their faces. Andrew could only watch him walk of in concern as he shook his head, thinking of a way to make him happy.

"Geez, talk about killing a mood." Eddy snorted, not sure what Rolf's problem was.

"Rolf's frustrated, Eddy. How difficult it must be to adapt to a new way of life. To put aside handed down beliefs, and be pulled between two cultures." Double D tried explaining to Eddy.

"In other words Eddy, Rolf is very upset about his current life here. He misses the Old Country greatly. He is craving for the nostalgia and the good memories that he had in his past back in the Old Country. He wants to relive his past in a way so he can feel more like he's at home; in the Old Country," Andrew stated as Ed walked over to them, pointing out the obvious.

"Rolf's homesick, Eddy."

"Where'd you come from?" Eddy retorted.

"Blame my parents, Eddy." Ed pointed out not understand what he was talking about.

Eddy spends the next minute thinking as an idea comes to mind.

"A transatlantic flight. I've got the plan all up here." Eddy grins as he walks off.

"And I'll fly the plane." Ed proclaimed.

"But guys, in order to fly a plane to the Old Country, we'd need money to get there and we don't have that kind of budget," Andrew said. "Plus we don't even know of any flights that can bring us there."

"So what," Eddy turned around to face him. "Why don't we just bring the Old Country to Peach Creek and we can turn it into a latest scam that I came up with!"

"That's… a good idea Eddy, but we don't know much about the Old Country," Andrew stated. "I only know parts about what Rolf told me once but that's it!"

"I have an encyclopedia on Old World cultures on hand," Double D pointed out. "And while were at it, let me salvage what's left of this plot."

"Whatever," Eddy rolled his eyes. "But if it works, it was my idea."

"I just hope we can make Rolf happy guys," Andrew commented as he followed the Eds off somewhere to put Eddy's plan into action…

* * *

Sometime later, at Rolf's place, Rolf was cleaning off his beets in a depressed manner, wishing he was back in the Old Country, when he started hearing squeaking noises. He investigates and sees that his cow Beatrice had some contraptions on his with some turkey basters attached to his utter as a machine built by Double D was extracting milk to a nearby location. Rolf found the source as he saw the Eds and Andrew making what appeared to be a giant cereal bowl with a big Chunky Puff box and tennis balls for the cereal itself.

"C'mon c'mon, move it Double D!" Eddy was rushing his sock hat bearing friend.

"I'm shoveling as fast as I can, Eddy." Double D was struggling to put more tennis balls into the life sized bowl.

"We need more tennis balls to float in the milk. We need a full bowl of cereal," Eddy stated as he jumped right into the bowl himself as Andrew was standing to the side, wearing a chef's hat. "Hurry up, before Rolf shows up!"

They then noticed Rolf peeking through the fence.

"Oh, uh…" Eddy turned to face Ed who was in the bowl too. "Quick Ed, you know the drill," Eddy then started splashing in a way that seemed like an act. "Woo hoo! It's a wish come true, huh Ed?"

"I wish, I wish I was a fish!" Ed blurted out randomly.

"And I wish for _all_ of my friends to be happy and to be the greatest friend I can be," Andrew said afterwards.

"Your kitchenware is larger than Papa's nasal wart. But how can this be?" Rolf was intrigued and curious at the same time.

"You can't catch me." Ed started diving.

"We just wished for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs, and Presto Chango! We're soaking in it!" Eddy stated.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, Rolf?" Double D said in a very dry manner.

"Wait," Rolf calls out as he jumps over the fence. "Tell Rolf more of this hocus-pocus, as Rolf has wishes too."

"Behold," Eddy pulls off one of Ed's shoes as he held it up to show it to Rolf. "The magical shoe!"

"Rolf is humbled by the stench of destiny." Rolf commented.

"Believe in the stench, Rolf, as it grants your wish. No matter what it is!" Eddy states.

"Ed-boy. Could the shoe take pity on Rolf and grant his wish to return to his homeland?" Rolf begs.

"Yes!"

"May Rolf speak to the shoe?" Rolf asks Eddy.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes? No?" Eddy hoped Rolf would get his drift and fortunately, Rolf instantly managed to get where Eddy was going and gratefully gave into his request. As a result, Rolf then said.

"Yes! Rolf knows what makes Ed-boy tick," Rolf held out four quarters towards Eddy. "No?"

"Yes!" Eddy snatches the coins with excitement as Rolf takes the shoe from him afterwards.

"Rolf's legs wooble with weakness," Rolf looks at the shoe. "Is there a manual for this?"

"Just make your wish, and take a big whiff of the stench of destiny!" Eddy exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to smell the–" Double D tried to interject.

"Sshh," Eddy cut him off.

"Yeah Double D, let him make his wish so all his wonderful dreams can come true," Andrew grinned.

"Oh, great shoe, grant Rolf his wish, and take Rolf to his home; back to the Old Country!" Rolf made his wish as he sniffed the shoe afterwards.

Once he did, he spun around in circles and was then knocked out unconscious. Once that was done, Eddy had that smirk on his face again.

"It's time for phase two of my plan boys," Eddy stated.

"Yeah, I just hope we can make this as accurate as possible," Andrew pointed out. "I'm not the perfect person most of you make me out to be."

"We know that Andrew, all of us have our flaws and such," Double D said. "And with this encyclopedia we can make it as accurate as possible. Tell me Andrew, do you have something that could help with this plan we have?"

"Well I do have an old world cookbook in the attic upstairs that my parents have kept for years," Andrew recalled. "I think there's a special type of stew that originated from the Old Country that I can whip up for Rolf."

"That's the spirit Andrew," Double D seemed happy about this.

"Okay okay so here's the plan, Andrew you get that cookbook or whatever from your house and make that stew your referring to, Ed, carry Rolf and bring him to the location I plan on setting things up, and Double D, help me with making sure that the place is as accurate to the Old Country as we possibly can so there is no refunds and there is no backfiring with this plan." Eddy explained the plan to them.

"Okay Dokey Eddy, for that is what I'm best with," Ed picked up Rolf.

"Alright Eddy, since it's _you're_ scheme, we might as well get this over with," Double D stated.

"I'll be right back with the book and I'll get this stew cooking afterwards," Andrew ran back to the house to get the cookbook.

"Let's shove off boys," Eddy stated as he and his two friends followed him to the location he planned on setting things up, carrying a Rolf with them as Eddy hoped his latest scheme would work, noticing that Andrew hadn't helped him with his scams for several days now, and he hoped that this scam would be good this time…

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rolf had finally started to regain conscious and looked around his surroundings, realizing he wasn't in the cul-de-sac anymore. In fact, he noticed that he was in a European-esque village that looked poorly done, but Rolf wasn't being fooled as he asked himself a question.

"Could it be?"

Rolf immediately got up and ran straight for the well that was nearby. Taking a ladle that was hanging to the side; he dips it in the water and sips it. Afterwards, he stops as he found a large grasshopper in the ladle, getting convinced as a result.

"The water is fouled with infestation. My wish has been granted," Rolf happily exclaimed. "THE SON OF A SHEPHERD HAS RETURNED!"

He runs over to a mud pile nearby and goes right into it face first. Andrew couldn't help but feel happy to see Rolf so excited as he saw Rolf's reaction. Double D along with Andrew and the other two Eds had watched from nearby, hiding behind a fence board as Double D then said.

"I told you this encyclopedia would come in handy," Double D held the book out to show them.

"You were right Double D," Andrew smiled. "I'm just glad to see that Rolf is happy again and he is enjoying himself."

"Well that's good, because I've got money to spend," Eddy exclaimed running off in one direction.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed shouts as he runs off in the opposite direction, lucky that Rolf was still face first in the mud pile. Andrew looked shocked while Double D went to grab them both.

"WAIT!" He pulls them both back. "You can't leave!"

"Where was I going?" Ed sounded confused.

"C'mon, guys. We have to see this through. Rolf has a wish." Double D explained.

"Yeah, we need to make sure he's feeling right at home in the Old Country, feeling all nostalgic and all," Andrew agreed. "And besides I have already started to whip up some of this stew I told you about so let's put on some European costumes and go along with this. It'll be fun, trust me."

Before Eddy could protest, Rolf called out to a nearby Eel stand.

"Hello," Rolf rings a bell for attention. "Fishmonger? Come quickly, Rolf wishes to purchase this fine fresh eel."

Rolf referred to a sock that looked like an eel. This got Eddy's peek of interest as he then questioned.

"Did Rolf say purchase?"

A moment later, Eddy approached the stand, wearing what looked like a strange red captain like uniform with green stringy stuff for sideburns, as Andrew and Ed were looking for good costumes to wear, Eddy then told him.

"Eyeballing me eels, are ya villager?" Eddy spoke in a desperate European accent.

"I bow to thee, monger." Rolf bowed to him in respect.

"Yeah, sure." Eddy waved his hand.

"Yahork," Rolf breaks out what appears to be a tall pole. "Are you ready, monger?"

Not sure what he was doing, Eddy retreats back to Double D as he then asks him.

"What the heck's he doing?"

"It's a bartering pole, Eddy," Double D explained looking through the encyclopedia. "The barterers shall balance themselves on the pole, using only their abdominal area. Riveting. In order to conduct any market negotiations."

"I never would have known that," Andrew commented.

"That's stupid." Eddy retorted.

"I think it's cool!" Andrew remarked.

"Make haste, monger!" Rolf called out.

Another moment later, Eddy brings Double D out, who was dressed as a woman as he was then placed onto another pole, gut first in a similar manner to Rolf.

"Meet the wife. She handles the market stuff." Eddy stated.

"Aah," Rolf took out Double D's tongue as he started kissing it. "The pleasure is mine."

"I don't have any comments," Andrew witnessed this as Eddy giggled.

"Enough formalities! What is the worth of these two eels?" Rolf asked.

"Well, uh, let's see now, um, how about, three oranges?" Double D took a moment to suggest.

"I will give you...two chickens." Rolf offered.

"Chickens," Eddy didn't look too thrilled.

"Take the chickens!" Ed shouted as he was wearing his normal clothes, but was now bearing a white mustache and an odd looking hat of some kind.

"Sounds fair. Thank you." Double D gratefully accepted the offer.

"What? Do you not want four chickens?" Rolf sounded confused.

"I'll be happy to take four. Four chickens it is."

"I said two." Rolf clearly lost track of what he just previously said.

"Three chickens and a rubber band?"

"TWO CHICKENS!" Rolf shouted making it his final offer as Double D groaned in pain.

"My abdomen is killing me. Two chickens, then."

"Hang on there, villager. This monger only takes cash." Eddy protested as Rolf handed him the chickens.

"I'll take those. Chickens!" Ed proclaimed grabbing a hold of the chickens.

"I say it's a fair trade if you ask me," Andrew said, now dressed up as someone from Sweden as he headed to a nearby old world house, carrying an old world barrel made for the stew he was going to make.

"Thank you, fishmonger and wife. Rolf is beside himself, for Rolf is home again!" Rolf exclaimed as Andrew heard that and smiled to himself.

 _I'm happy to see that Rolf is enjoying himself._ Andrew thought to himself. _There's so much more about the old country that I could know about._

"Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush." Ed was now carrying the chickens on his backside, on two boards of planks that were in his pants. Andrew then went and started cracking on prepping that stew for Rolf…

* * *

Sometime later, we see Rolf digging a hole nearby and it was at this time Andrew was done with the stew. Andrew walked out with the barrel of stew, now wearing a green Robin Hood styled hat with a red feather on top and was wearing green clothes to match the hat he was wearing. Andrew approached Rolf as he got his attention.

"Hey there villager," Andrew got his attention. "Digging a hole there I see?"

"Why yes, do you not like it mister," Rolf asked.

"I do," Andrew cleared his throat. "I have come to offer you some homemade special stew made precisely from the village's cookhouse." Andrew offered.

"Why yes, after digging that hole, Rolf is famished and would love to try some of your stew weary stew maker." Rolf got out and went to try Andrew's stew.

"Do you like it villager," Andrew asked as Rolf took a good sip of the stew. "It's made from our specialty; cucumbers, eggplants, carrots, turnips, squid, octopus, fish, goat cheese and our village's all natural ingredient; squash juice."

"Oh ho, very good there," Rolf enjoyed the stew he tried out. "Just like the stew my Papa made back in the old days. Many thanks to you for the stew, Mr. Stewmaker."

"Why you're quite welcome there villager," Andrew had a proud look on his face.

It was then Eddy decided to show up, now wearing an old English outfit and was now wearing a George Washington styled wig.

"That's a mighty fine hole ya dug there." Eddy told him referring to the hole he just dug.

"Do you like it?"

"This village requires a hole-digging permit," Eddy stated. "So unless you buy one, I'm gonna have to hit you with one of these rocks."

"Ssh!" Rolf covered his mouth as he then spoke in a weird gibberish language. "Cashese splash ishortin horton schivisin ishelogen pathen seten horton."

"What?" Eddy had no clue what Rolf just told him.

 _Must be the foreign language._ Andrew thought to himself.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ed came by still bearing the chicken on the planks on his back.

"Mush, mush, mush, mush, mush, mush–" Ed then went and fell right into the hole. "Ouch!"

Rolf noticed this as he then proclaimed.

"Your village idiot has fallen in Rolf's hole. A celebration I say!"

"Oh, Oh, I'd like to fall into the hole too," Andrew got excited as he then walked over and then went to fall right into the same hole Ed just fell into. "Let's celebrate!"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Eddy shrugged his shoulders as Rolf grabs both Ed and Andrew out of the hole.

"You there," Rolf pointed to Double D, who was still dressed as a woman. "Eel-woman! Raise the jug! Play me the song of Rolf's village!"

"Yeah let's hear it!" Andrew exclaimed as Double D looked through the book.

"Folk songs, folk songs–That's My Horse?" Double D looked confused at the song of choice as he then started blowing into an empty broth jug that he picked up before looking through the book.

After four blows into the jug, an accordion started playing in the background as Rolf started doing a jig.

"I can't dance Rolf." Ed stated.

"That's my horse!" Was his respond before hitting Ed. "Give it up for Rolf!"

"That's my horse?" Ed then slapped Rolf's hands.

"Yes, that's my horse!" Rolf then slapped Ed's cheek in a rough manner. It was clear that Ed was now enjoying this.

"That's my horse!" He hits Rolf as they both laughed together. Rolf then grabs a nearby barrel (not the one with the stew) and holds it up over head.

"That's my horse!" Rolf then slams the empty barrel over Ed's head. Needless to say, Eddy was enjoying this.

"I like this song." Eddy admitted.

"My horse! My horse!" Ed grabs a nearby wheelbarrow and slams it down on Rolf's head, making a dent in the shape of Rolf's head.

"Uh-uh-uh." Rolf stated.

"What a delightful barbaric dance." Double D commented.

"Uh huh, slapstick is the best kind of comedy, and it's enjoyable as long as everyone is enjoying it," Andrew stated.

"I see," Double D said.

Right beside them was Jonny, in his normal attire as he then commented.

"You ain't whistling dixie, brother." Eddy and Double D were horrified as Andrew grew excited.

"Jonny?"

"He can't be here," Double D stated in a panicked manner. "This is supposed to be an Old World village!"

"Hey Jonny, do you want to take part in this Old World Village too," Andrew suggested. "All you need to do is wear a costume."

Before Jonny could even respond, Eddy started pushing Jonny away.

"You don't belong here, Jonny."

Why not?" Jonny questioned as Eddy struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Cuz...uh...you need a passport."

"You're not the boss of us, Eddy!" Jonny protested as he pretends to walk off.

"Fathead." Eddy snorted.

Jonny peeks from behind the board and before you know it, he decided to make a run through the village, getting Eddy's attention.

"Yee-haw!"

"Double D! He's making a run for it!" Eddy cried out.

"Jonny, please! Stop! Rolf mustn't see you!" Double D begged as he chased after him.

While this was happening, we see Ed get sent straight towards a port-a potty.

"That's my horse!" Rolf shouted minutes before Jonny ran into him. Before Rolf could see just who ran into him, Eddy instantly kicked him away.

"Bald badgers. Real problem in this village," Eddy made up an excuse as Jonny slams into a backdrop.

"Badgers make a fine stew." Rolf commented.

"Sure they do. You get the onions, and I'll get the badger," Eddy stated.

"And I already have the stew right here," Andrew carried the same stew he made earlier.

The backdrop Jonny slammed into a moment ago then falls right on top of Eddy. Jonny then gets up.

"Golly! Let's get outta here, Plank!" Jonny cries as he runs off carrying Plank with him.

Jonny then runs into another piece of scenery, toppling it over and wrecking it. It took a moment for Rolf to understand what was going on and what was wrong with the 'village'.

"This is no village." Rolf concluded.

"Oh dear," Double D panicked as the costumes of the Eds started shedding off, revealing their true appearances, as did Andrew's costumes. Rolf now didn't look too pleased with this.

"You have made a Merry Andrew of Rolf," Rolf started approaching the Eds in an aggressive manner. "For this you must–"

"Rolf, wait. Let me explain," Double D tried to stop him. "Um, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat!" He realized that he used the wrong idiom. "Oh, wrong analogy!"

Rolf continues to advance towards them when Andrew then called out.

"Wait Rolf! Before you do that, I think I should tell you something important!"

Rolf's firm look didn't faze, but he gave Andrew his full attention nonetheless as Andrew started to explain himself.

"Listen Rolf, we're sorry we couldn't bring you to the real Old Country ourselves, since a plane flight there would cost us more than four measly quarters, and we're also sorry that this replica of the Old World Village didn't work out," Andrew gave his sincere apologies. "But we did this to help you out Rolf. We felt sympathy for what you were going through and we wanted to do something to make you feel better! You're _our_ friend, and as _our_ friend, _we_ wanted to make you happy again! I know this wasn't the best replica of the village you once knew, but we tried our best to put it together! My point is we wanted to make you feel like you were back at home, allowing you to feel all that nostalgia that you remember feeling back when you lived in the Old Country! It's the thought that counts for being good friends, and that's all that should matter! I really do hope you had a good time today though, even though the beans have been spilled!"

Rolf was in great shock and surprise, taking in everything Andrew had said. To Rolf, Andrew along with the Eds had tried going through their way to make the Son of a Shepherd happy again and make him feel right at home, and he _did_ feel like he was home in his original country until the secret was revealed. Not to mention, he had to admit that he had a great time today with them, especially with the 'That's My Horse' dance.

"Besides Rolf, we wanted to enjoy some of your cultures with you since there was so much about it we didn't know," Andrew pointed out. "Essentially we wanted to share cultures between each other, that's all!"

Losing the aggressive look on his face, Rolf then finally commented.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, Curious-as-a-Cat Andrew boy, and the equally curious Ed boys," Rolf got out the same broth jug Double D had used before. "Let Rolf teach you then."

"I would love that Rolf," Andrew jumped in excitement.

Rolf then started playing 'That's my Horse' through the jug as the accordion from earlier played out of nowhere again as Ed was doing a rather goofy jig and Eddy in his normal attire approached him.

"C'mon, Double D! Rolf wants to celebrate!" Eddy pointed out as he points towards Ed. "Check out Barishna Cough Drop here."

"That's my horse!" Ed grabs a hold of Eddy, spins him around as he then tosses him into a nearby backdrop. Ed approached Double D who was now shaking in fear.

"It's your horse, it's your horse!" Double D shouted in panic.

"Uh-uh-uh. Like this, Double D!" Ed shook his head as he grabbed a hold of Double D's hands and made him slap him across the face. Double D's hands were now swollen red.

"Okay Ed, it's my horse!" Double D shouted in pain.

"No, wait, it's my horse!" Ed shouted at both Double D and Eddy as he then advanced towards them, laughing while at it.

"No, Ed, stop!" Both Eddy and Double D begged their tall friend to stop, but he kept doing the 'That's my Horse' dance with them.

"Come on, everybody!" Rolf called out.

"This is a lot of fun Rolf," Andrew gleefully said. "Thank you for this."

Rolf then had a question to ask him.

"By the way, Rolf has an important question for you," Rolf began to ask. "If this really wasn't an Old World Village that I claimed to see, how did you manage to make the same type of stew Papa made for me back in the day, golden haired Andrew boy?"

"Well Rolf, I manage to find a good cookbook in the attic in my house and it showed me how to make the particular stew that originated from the Old Country," Andrew stated. "So I followed all the directions and manage to make it just as it said it should be right from the book."

"Well Rolf appreciates the fine gestures you have bestowed upon him today," Rolf exclaimed. "And Rolf did feel like he was back at home today too. Many thanks go to you Andrew boy for this token of gratitude."

"You're welcome Rolf," Andrew said. "I'm just glad to see you're happy again."

"Rolf is pleased with this too," Rolf admitted. "This has been as you put it, enjoyable."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded his head as they continue the particular dance, while Ed did the same dance with Eddy and Double D. Eventually, Andrew and Rolf started laughing together right after Rolf made that last note into the jug. The day was eventually over and it was now time to turn in for the day, with Andrew hoping there were other things he can do, learn, and be able to find out if there are other flaws with himself and to accept them to make himself a better person. Andrew could only wait to see what else would come his way…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS LONG STORY EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, LONG STORY SHORT, ANDREW'S HEARTWARMING APOLOGY IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING THAT SHAPES ANDREW'S PERSONALLY, AND IT'LL BE SOMETHING THAT'LL OCCUR IN FUTURE STORIES THAT I'LL BE DOING! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING IS GOING TO BE SIMPLY THIS: A SEQUAL TO THE EPISODE 'HOMECOOKED EDS', AND IN THAT STORY, ANDREW REVEALS HIS REASON AS TO WHY HE ISN'T AFRAID OF THE KANKER SISTERS, DUE TO HIS EARLY LIFE IN TOWNS/CITIES PRIOR TO PEACH CREEK AND ALSO MENTIONING OTHER THINGS ABOUT HIM. TUNE IN NEXT TIME NOW READERS!**

 **NOW IF YOU LIKE TO, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE NOW READERS AND ENJOY YOURSELVES!**


End file.
